


The Early Guest Gets The Host

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 231: Late to a party, Measuring, Service.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	The Early Guest Gets The Host

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt # 231: Late to a party, Measuring, Service.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Early Guest Gets The Host

~

“Why are people always late to parties?”

Draco stares at Harry. “How can you not know this?” 

“Maybe because, unlike you, I don’t often throw parties.” Harry scowls at his appetisers. “My mini quiches are getting cold.” 

Rolling his eyes, Draco gestures at them. “There. Warming Charm. Some wizard you are.” 

“Right.” Harry sighs. “That didn’t occur to me. But back to the topic. Why—?”

Draco holds up a hand. “It’s obvious if you think about it.” At Harry’s blank look, he huffs. “People are innately competitive, yes? Which means they’re always measuring themselves against other people.” 

“Okay…”

“No one wants to look needy. You want others to think you’ve options in your social life. If I show up to your party on time, it means I’m desperate, with no other parties to attend, whereas if I show up fashionably late—”

“It implies you’re popular, with lots of invitations.” Harry nods. “All right, that makes some sense. Except—”

“Yes?” Draco helps himself to some Brie.

“You arrived on time tonight.” Harry smirks. “Does that mean you don’t have any other social options but me?” 

Swallowing his food, Draco licks his lips. “I was punctual tonight because _I_ have an ulterior motive. I thought we could sneak in a fuck before anyone else arrives.” 

“Ah.” Harry grins, latching onto Draco’s hips and hauling him close. “So, to clarify,” he murmurs, nuzzling Draco’s neck until his breathing quickens. “Always be fashionably late for parties, unless you plan to fuck the host?” 

Draco hums, tilting his neck in invitation. “That sums it up, yes.” 

“If that’s your goal,” whispers Harry, dragging his teeth over Draco’s skin, “then you really should arrive extra early. You know, to ensure you get a proper…servicing.” 

“I _was_ extra early,” gasps Draco, his eyes fluttering. “You said the party’s at seven, and it’s seven. No self-respecting guest will arrive until seven-thirty, giving us thirty minutes.” 

“And if I want to take _longer_?” Harry asks, sliding his hand beneath Draco’s trousers to cup his arse. “What then?” 

“Then…sod the other people…we throw a…private party.” Panting, Draco palms Harry’s cock. “Although it’s a bit late for that.” He laughs softly. “People are probably on their way.” 

Harry eyes the clock. “Fuck, you’re right. We’ve twenty minutes, we should hurry!” 

Draco smirks. “We only need fifteen,” he says, drawing his wand. Banishing their clothes, he drops to his knees, taking Harry in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down. 

“Oh fuck!” Harry cries, his hands settling on Draco’s head. 

Pulling off, Draco murmurs, “Working on it. Now, let me do this.” 

“Not stopping you,” Harry says, his fingers threading through Draco’s hair. 

Draco swallows Harry again, teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue until he’s babbling. And when he judges Harry’s close, he pulls off and stands up, smirking at Harry’s disappointed moan. 

Leaning in, Draco kisses Harry, sharing his own taste with him. “I arrived early so you’d fuck me, remember?” he whispers. 

Growling, Harry spins Draco, shoving him against the buffet table. “Oh, I’ll fuck you all right.” Despite his harsh words, he’s gentle as he works Draco open, and within moments he’s whispering a Lubrication Charm and sinking inside him. 

Wasting no time, Harry plunges in and out in a steady rhythm that has Draco arching to take more of him. Quickly locating Draco’s prostate, Harry pounds away at that spot until Draco’s vision whites out and he comes all over the edge of the table and the floor. 

Once Draco’s done, Harry comes, grinding his hips against Draco’s, his breath hot on Draco’s neck. 

Raising his head, Draco squints at the clock. “Three minutes to spare.” 

Harry groans, lifting himself off Draco. “We fucked right beside the food!” 

“I didn’t come on any of it,” says Draco. Retrieving their clothes from thin air, he gives Harry his, and dresses quickly. “At least I don’t think so—”

Harry eyes him flatly. “You don’t _think_ so?” 

Draco shrugs. “If you’re worried, put more out.” 

“Draco—” Harry’s eyes go wide as someone knocks on the door. 

“Oops.” Draco smirks, smoothing down his robes. “Too late.”

“You’re such an arse,” Harry grumbles, eyeing the food. “Everything looks okay. I guess it’ll be fine.” 

“Of course it will.” Although, as Harry lets people in, Draco makes sure to note which appetisers to avoid. 

~


End file.
